The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a sheet metal guide for docking peripheral carriers in a computer chassis.
Existing sheet metal forms do not provide consistent close tolerances necessary to provide a smooth, reliable sliding action for a removable docking peripheral carrier. Alternatively many current forms rely on additional sheet metal or plastic parts for guide features, which results in more volume necessary in the chassis to accommodate the docking peripheral.
A typical hard drive carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,695. This type of carrier is inserted through a slot and into a peripheral bay of a computer chassis.
Currently, a common approach is to provide guide rails formed of sheet metal having a formed tab that is open to the inside. The tab includes a xe2x80x9cdouble bendxe2x80x9d feature meaning that it involves two right angle bends with the associated tolerance stackups which make the vertical clearance for this feature hard to maintain. This makes it very difficult to achieve a smooth precise sliding feature as desired for removable peripherals, etc. They will either be too loose or too tight depending on manufacturing and material variations. Another method to solve this problem is to develop secondary injection molded plastic guide rail parts which add a minimum nominal plastic wall thickness to the vertical dimension stackup and prevent implementation in some slim profile docking peripheral applications.
Therefore, what is needed is a close tolerance sheet metal form feature that provides consistent tolerances in multiple directions of support for a sliding peripheral carrier and provides a lead-in to enhance blind assembly.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a semi-circular form feature for providing an accurate dual axis retention and guide device for a sliding insert. To this end, a slide member guide includes a support surface and a guide member formed in the support surface. The guide member is substantially raised above the surface. A tab extends from the guide member and a lead-in is formed on the guide member.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that a retention tab is punched out of a metal sheet and provides an accurate dual axis retention device. The device is cost effective and accurate and can be provided in a single sided form or, alternatively in a double sided form, for center guiding two adjacent peripherals. Additional clearance on a leading portion provides a lead-in to enhance blind assembly. This embodiment has application to any scenario where a sliding part is captured by sheet metal features.